star,star
by kokoro aishiteru
Summary: algo pasa entre tres y cuatro
1. Chapter 1

La noche era hermosa, las estrellas brillaban intensamente, lo que hacia que el cielo se iluminara con esos perfectos brillos, definitivamente era un escenario perfecto, pero algo andaba mal, a lo lejos se oían unos lamentos de una chica, eso era en la casa de kuki kiut, en la ventana se encontraba kuki, mirando hacia las estrellas, se le veía en el rostro una cierta preocupación, y una gran tristeza.

-creo que me voy a volver loca, ya tres se decía a ella misma por mas que mires el cielo nunca lo veras, aunque las estrellas me recuerdan tanto a el _ kuki tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y todo por el, por el.

Ya van mas de tres semanas y no puede regresar, siempre había podido escaparse de los internados a los que lo habían metido sus padres, por que esta vez es diferente, tal vez lo tienen prisionero, o peor aun ya se olvido de mi.

Con ese pensamiento, agarro su chamara, salió de su casa y fue directamente a la casa del árbol, para ver si habían recibido ya alguna noticia sobre 4.

Al entrar a la casa del árbol, todo estaba obscuro decidió no molestar, así que se fue a recostar al sillón, quedándose un momento dormida.

-Tres, tres, tres despierta te quedaste dormida, despierta por favor

-mmm que ahhhh, hola cinco perdón no me fije que me había quedado dormida, que paso ¿acaso ya regreso?

-ay tres no, lo lamento pero creo que esta vez si perdimos a cuatro

No, esas palabras no las quería oír de ninguno de sus compañeros PERDIMOS A CUATRO, por que no le tenían fe a cuatro, el siempre ah escapado el va a escapar.

-Tres, mira se que es difícil pero creo que tenemos que remplazar a cuatro.

-NO,NO como que vamos a remplazar a cuatro, no sin el no seria lo mismo este sector no lo podemos remplazar.

-Créeme que lo se, tres pero también uno y dos piensan lo mismo, necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude, no somos los mismos en las misiones necesitamos otro compañero

-Creo que tienes razón cinco, pero lo extraño mucho, creo que se olvido de mi, o tal vez no fue buena idea escribirle esa carta

-no digas eso, yo creo que algo ha de andar mal

**FLASHBACK**

No cuatro, otra vez te van a mandar a un internado_ dos estaba triste por perder a su amigo de juegos

No dejes que te lleven cuatro, esos lugares son horribles_ tres estaba muy preocupada como que tenia un mal presentimiento

No se preocupen, que como ya les había dicho, siempre me logro escapar de esas cosas_ cuatro como siempre confiado

Bueno mi chavo, pues ya sabes que aquí te esperamos cuando vuelvas_ decía uno mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

Si y trata de no causar tantos problemas eh cuatro_ cinco se despedía de cuatro mientas tres tenia una carta moviéndola en sus manos

Cuando todos se fueron, ya que el autobús que iba a llevar a cuatro estaba por llegar, bueno todos menos tres, que seguía parada en el mismo lugar tratando de decidir, si darla ya la carta a cuatro o irse de una vez, no ya estaba decidida se la iba a entregar a cuatro y tal vez el la iría a buscar a su casa a media noche.

Ilusionada tomo aire, y muy decidida fue hasta cuatro, si hoy le iba a entregar esa carta

Ho..oola cuatro yo solo te que..eria decear un buen viaje_ dijo sonrojada a mas no poder

S i i gracias kuki, pero voy a regresar muy pronto- también cuatro sonrojado

Bueno… cuatro… yo…solo….quería…darte…esto_ tres le daba el sobre mientras le temblaba la mano

Ah si gracias, eh papel_cuatro bromeando

No es una carta, quiero que la leas cuando vayas de camino al internado

Ah si claro, como sea _ cuatro solo la arrojo a su mochila_ bueno ya me voy nos vemos

**Fin flash back**

Vez ni siquiera la a de a ver leído ya sabes como es cuatro, no le gusta leer, mira no se que paso con cuatro pero estoy segura que no tiene nada que ver contigo_ numero cinco trataba de hacer sonreír a tres.

Pues no lo se, pero creo que tienes razón, bueno eso espero_ kuki con una fingida sonrisa

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INTERNADO SIMON …**

**FLASH BACK DE 4**

Y así cuatro se subió al autobús, rápidamente busco un asiento, ya que quería leer la carta de tres, pero al abrir su mochila se dio cuenta que se le había derramado el juego en toda su mochila, incluyendo la carta de tres rápidamente la saco eh intento secarla y solo se podían visualizar unos párrafos:

Hola cuatro

B esto es fácil y que c lo que sient por i es al más e amistad

r ue cuao estoy contigo me siento mu n, y no se coo l pero tu

Gustas no e guste n itaba sacar eso , y no ers tu

con

quie yo quiera estar

kuki

cuatro no entendí muy bien la carta y analizarla unas cuantas veces mas entendia a sumodo lo que decía:

bueno esto es fácil yo quería decirte lo que siento por ti es nada mas que amistad creo que cuando estoy con tigo me siento muy mal y no eres cool pero tu a mi gustas no quiero que saques eso de tu eso y tu no eres con quien yo quiero estar …. Kuki

cuatro estaba destrozado, por lo que entendió era que tres no le correspondía en los sentimientos, que el sentía a sia ella

**FIN FLASH BACK**

POR QUE SOY DEMACIADO ESTUPIDO, por eso se burlo de mi como ya había dicho antes el amor es una porquería no se por que me vi envuelto en eso, como me fue a gustar kuki, y ahora no se que hacer, quiero regresar con los chicos del barrio pero, no creo que pueda mirarla a los ojos, o verla todos los días, no lo aguantaría…

Pero que estoy diciendo yo nunca me acobardo de nada, soy numero cuatro y escapare mañana en la noche, no le temo a nada

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL **

Dos y tres jugaban a los videojuegos, mientras cinco leía una de sus revistas, todos estaban un poco nerviosos ya que uno había ido a la base lunar por el nuevo integrante del equipo, ya que hace mas de un mes que cuatro no volvía ya todos habían perdido la esperanza a excepción de una persona claro tres.

¿Cómo creen que sea el nuevo?_ dos intentaba quitar el incomodo silencio

No lo se pero nunca podrá remplazar a cuatro_ tres un poco enojada

Eso nos queda claro a todos, tres solo espero que nos llevemos bien con el_ cinco tratando de relajarse

Bueno mis chavos prepárense que ya llego la sorpresa no me aplaudan, no me aplaudan gracias

Todos ansiosos corrieron a la entrada a excepción de tres que no estaba nada feliz con recibir a un nuevo integrante en su sector.

Entonces por la puerta entro un niño de unos 10 años con pantalones y blusa vaquera, tal pareciera que era de un rancho, se veía un buen muchacho, aunque aun no había hablado

Bueno el es miguel, viene de Tennessee y ahora será nuestro nuevo compañero y su numero será cuatro…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Para este capitulo la canción se llama amor primero de reik, gracias**_

**EN ELINTERNADO**….

Numero cuatro continuaba en el internado, ya que esta ultima semana había supervisión en la escuela, y no podía escapar de todos eso guardias que merodeaban por el internado.

Mientras tanto estaba en clase de apreciación de la canción, donde a todos les daban la letra de alguna canción, y ellos debían de escribir lo que esa canción los había echo sentir, normalmente cuatro no prestaba atención, pero en este caso la canción le llamo mucho la atención, ya que le recordaba a …

_Solo una sonrisa_

_y me robaste el corazón,_

_solo una mirada_

_y todo cambió de color._

_Fuiste como un ángel_

_que del cielo descendió_

_tú me sorprendiste_

_y el amor a mi llegó._

Solo una imagen llego a su mente, y esa era kuki, ya que era cierto desde la primera vez que vio a esa dulce niña, la primera vez que ella le dedico aquella dulce sonrisa, llena de sinceridad, fue la primera vez que su mundo se torno a un extraño color mucho mas alegre.

_Y ahora sueño despierto_

_imaginando tus besos_

_y acariciándote_

_solo espero que llegue el momento_

_de abrazarte otra vez._

Si, era cierto solo soñaba con estar de nuevo con ella, y abrazarla, pero no puedo aguantar que me rechaces, no soportaría verte, y no tenerte, no mas.

_Coro_

_Y ERES TÚ MI AMOR PRIMERO,_

_ERES TÚ COMO YO SOÑÉ_

_HAS LLENADO DE MIL EMOSIONES_

_MI ALMA Y MI SER._

_Y ERES TÚ LO QUE MÁS QUIERO_

_SOY FELIZ PORQUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

_QUIERO AMARTE SIN CONDICIONES_

_Y COLMARTE CON MI AMOR_

_DONDE TU ESTÉS._

Hay kuki, no se como lo logras pero siempre haces que salgan de mi mil emociones, que yo no sabia que existiera, solo tu logras sacarme esa faceta de niño rebelde, y descubrir el nuevo sentimiento que es para mi el amor.

_Solo una caricia_

_y me llenaste de ilusión,_

_la soledad se ha ido_

_y no queda más dolor._

_Fuiste como un ángel,_

_que del cielo descendió,_

_tú me sorprendiste_

_y el amor a mi llegó._

La necesito, la necesito y mucho pero que tal si ya es demasiado tarde, que tal si ya no vuelve a ser lo mismo en nuestra amistad..

_Y ahora sueño despierto,_

_imaginando tus besos_

_y acariciándote_

_solo espero que llegue el momento_

_de abrazarte otra vez._

Pero ya no puedo estar mas aquí, sin mis amigos, mi familia y sobre todo sin ella…

No puedo estar mas sin ella estos días se me han echo eternos sin ella, me siento vacío sin ella sin vida enserio la necesito.

_Coro_

_Y ERES TÚ MI AMOR PRIMERO,_

_ERES TÚ COMO YO SOÑÉ_

_HAS LLENADO DE MIL EMOSIONES_

_MI ALMA Y MI SER._

_Y ERES TÚ LO QUE MÁS QUIERO_

_SOY FELIZ PORQUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

_QUIERO AMARTE SIN CONDICIONES_

_Y COLMARTE CON MI AMOR_

_DONDE TU ESTÉS..._

_DONDE TÚ ESTÉS..._

Ya no me importa nada mas la necesito a mi lado no la perderé de nuevo, solucionare todo y le diré lo que siento aunque ella no sienta lo mismo recobrare el tiempo que perdí lejos de ella.

Solo un fin de semana mas, solo eso espérame kuki, te quiero….

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL….**

Todo estaba muy bien, todos habían aceptado muy bien a su nuevo compañero, era un niño muy agradable, aunque todos extrañaban demasiado a cuatro, ya que no había tanto caos en la casa del árbol, y las misiones eran mas difíciles, sin un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Después de un día muy pesado, en el que el pobre sector v, habían tenido 4 batallas en contra de los malvados adultos, en los que ahora si miguel había sobresaltado bastante, ya que había mejorado mucho su practicas de combate.

Si que te luciste, miguel, deberás que les dimos sus pataditas a esos adultos_ dijo uno mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

Si, amigo de verdad mejoraste bastante_ numero dos mientras sacaba un par de cosas del refrigerador.

Ah pues muchas gracias es que son tan buenos, que ya algunas técnicas me las aprendí_ miguel se sentaba en el sillón

Bueno equipo yo me iré a descansar un rato que se la pasen bien_ uno se retiraba a su habitación.

Entonces miguel vio la oportunidad perfecta y se acerco un poco a tres.

Hola tres, este quería saber si podía hablar contigo, a solas_ miguel se notaba un poco nervioso.

Ammm claro que si, vamos al balcón, te parece_ este solo atino a asentir y le dio el paso, para que ella pasara primero.

Kuki, no sabia por que pero se sentía muy feliz, con miguel el era un chico demasiado tierno, pero no era lo mismo que con cuatro, por eso aun no se atrevía a decirle cuatro, no eso era su wallabee.

Bien, tres yo te quería decir, que si ¿mañana querías, ir a la feria con migo?_ miguel estaba demasiado nervioso no sabia que podía ser la respuesta de kuki

A la feria, pues claro me fascina la feria, es muy divertida, me gustaría mucho ir contigo_kuki mostraba una sonrisa muy linda

Muy bien mañana a las 11 nos vemos_ y miguel le dio un beso en una de sus manos y se fue, dejando a kuki un poco intrigada.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE….**

Kuki quiso verse diferente, así que decidió sacar de su closet una ropa diferente a la que siempre llevaba, y así se puso una falda rosa con holanes, con una playera negra la cual tenia una flor negra muy bonita, además de unas botas igualmente negras, cuando ya estaba lista se decidió a Salir al encuentro con miguel.

Ya en la puerta pudo ver a miguel, con una playera azul agua, y un chaleco blanco, con unos pantalones vaqueros, y unos tenis azules.

Numero tres, te vez muy linda, ¿lista para irnos?_ migue le ofreció caballerosamente el brazo a kuki.

Claro vámonos_ kuki tomo su brazo gustosamente.

Ya en la feria kuki estaba muy emocionada, ya que le encantaba ir a la feria, ella decía que era uno de sus lugares favorito en el mundo.

Bien, numero tres, dime a que juego te quieres subir primero, que te parece subirnos a las tazas locas_ dijo señalando el juego

Me parece superhiperwuao, vamos_ kuki jalo a miguel asía dicho juego

Ya después de subirse a ese juego, se subieron a los carritos chocones, a la casa embrujada, a unas montañas rusas pequeñas, a un juego giratorio, a unas naves, en fin se subieron a muchos juegos y ya para descansar, decidieron, ir al show de Batman, una vez que acabo quisieron ir a comer unos helados.

Y que tal si nos subimos a la montaña rusa, tres _ miguel le daba un helado de chocolate a numero tres.

No, no a la montaña rusa no, es queme da mucho miedo, nunca me eh subido a la montaña rusa_ kuki tenia una cara de asustada

Ok, ok, no te preocupes, a la montaña rusa no será, solo disfruta tu helado_ le dijo miguel mientras le sonreía dulcemente

Ok gracias_ dijo kuki, mientras le daba una gran mordida a su helado con chocolate, provocándole un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

Jajá, jajaja, tranquila tres, se te va a congelar el cerebro_ miguel se reía a mas no poder

Oye no seas malo, es que me emocione un poco, con el helado de chóclate_ kuki seguía con el dolor de cabeza pero un poco mas leve.

Ok, esta bien yo hice lo mismo, y bueno que tal si ahora vamos a los juegos de azar y te gano algún muñeco que tu quieras_ dijo miguel mientras le mostraba sus músculos a kuki.

Jajaja, apoco me vas a conseguir el que yo quiera_ le dijo kuki con cierta duda

Claro el que tu quieras, vámonos_ y así se fueron en camino a los juegos de asar

Ya ay kuki eligió claro esta un muñeco de los simios arcoíris, enorme y de colores rosa y morado, que a ella le fascino, pero para ganar este premio el tenia que cruzar un brin colín, sobre una escalera que se balanceaba mucho, se veía que muchos no podían pasar, así que kuki no tenia muchas esperanzas de que miguel lo lograra, pero sorprendentemente miguel aun con mucho esfuerzo, pareciera que se iba a caer, ya que en varias ocasiones se volteaba la escalera pero el se aferraba y continuaba subiendo, hasta que por fin lo logro subió a la cima.

Ten kuki esto es para ti_ le dijo miguel entregándole a kuki su premio

Superhipermegagenial, la verdad no pensaba que lo lograrías, miguel_ kuki le regalaba una gran sonrisa mientras, abrazaba mucho a su gran simio arcoíris.

Ah gracias por confiar en mi kuki eh jajá_ miguel se rascaba la cabeza como tic nervioso

Oye, oye podríamos ir al show de los delfines, ándale es que amo esas criaturitas, si por favor _ kuki saltaba de la emoción.

Esta bien, esta bien, vamos corre, te reto a una carrera._ y así los dos se fueron corriendo

En el show todo iba muy bien, los dos se estaba divirtiendo mucho, entonces pidieron dos voluntarios rápidamente kuki levanto su mano y la de miguel, así que a los dos los escogieron, y los pusieron a alimentar los delfines, pero al pobre miguel lo salpicaron de agua, ya después sacaron una pequeña lanchita y los pusieron ahí, mientras los delfines los jalaban, a kuki le pareció eso muy romántico.

Jajá, como te mojaron los delfines_ se reía kuki

Jajá, que graciosita!_ miguel se trataba de secar

Perdóname, pero eso fue muy cómico_ a kuki ya le dolía la pansa de tanto reír

Bueno, ya van a empezar los juegos artificiales, y quiero que los veamos desde la rueda de la fortuna, creme es el mejor lugar para verlos_ así que la empujo hasta la fila de la rueda de la fortuna

Y así se fueron a una larga fila para subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, miguel tenia que ir al baño así que dejo sola a kuki en la fila esperando.

De repente mientras kuki veía el cielo lleno de estrellas, le llego alguien a lamente claro esta, numero cuatro llego a su mente, hace tanto que no lo veía ¿Cómo estaría?, eh escuchado que el amor es muy peligroso y una vez que caes en el es casi imposible salir, y si yo ¿estaba enamorada de cuatro? Ya no empezaba a dudar, desde que llego miguel.

Ahora pienso que ya me has dejado, y eso no es fácil para mi, eh estado con el antes siempre lo eh querido, pero creo que al fin encontré a quien adorar, pero debo conocerlo mejor, pero el no confió en mi, puedo confiar yo en el.

Ya no se si confiar en el amor_ sin querer esto lo había dicho en voz alta, y justo en ese momento llego miguel

'¿Que fue lo que dijiste tres?_ dijo creyendo a ver escuchado algo

No, nada que ya mero llegamos no crees miguel_ dijo kuki mirando así a otro lado

Oye kuki, por que nunca me llamas por numero cuatro, en realidad todos me dicen miguel¿ por que? Miguel y kuki ya estaban subiendo ala rueda de la fortuna

Pues supongo que es por que, todos aun extrañamos a nuestro antiguo amigo, el era muy especial para nosotros_ dijo kuki mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se le salían

Miguel la abrazo muy fuerte, mientras kuki solo se recargaba en su hombro para llorar, mientras el la acariciaba muy tiernamente, de repente comenzaron los juegos artificiales, y todo se veía realmente hermoso.

Sabes kuki, yo te quiero mucho y siento que eres muy especial, eres una niña tan linda, tierna, que se preocupa por los demás _ poco a poco los dos se iban acercando, kuki no sabia el por que pero se sintió hipnotizada por el momento, ya estaban a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Cuando de repente le celular de kuki empezó a sonar, con un tono muy especial, y ese timbré era especialmente para … numero cuatro_ dijo con la voz helada


End file.
